


As Expected

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 7 April 2012 in response to the prompt of <i>Andromeda and Narcissa: rapprochement</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	As Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 7 April 2012 in response to the prompt of _Andromeda and Narcissa: rapprochement_.

"Merlin, Narcissa! What do you _want_?"

"I told you in my letter. I want rapprochement. Why won't you—"

"Because you married _him_. Because you stood by and did _nothing_ while Lucius helped hunt us for that genocidal madman! Because you're as responsible as any Death Eater for the murder of my husband!" Adromeda shouted. "How _dare_ you ask for my forgiveness? How dare you?"

Narcissa knelt before Andromeda and seized her robes. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to—"

Andromeda pulled away. "Get up! Go! You deserve nothing from me. I will _never_ forgive you for what you did. Never!"


End file.
